The decadence we embrace
by Dubhshlaine d'Aubigny
Summary: Two foreign children are left to fend for themselves in Konoha. How strange it becomes! T for possibly disturbing scenes think NIN Closer . OC and truth stretching. Forewarned if fore-armed.


I don't own Naruto, maybe I will one day, and keep him in a cage...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ever since that winter's day when their family arrived in Konoha, Masahata and Aya Takayanagi had stood out. He was three and she was only a few months old. And their fire-red hair and emerald-green eyes made them stand out even more. The parents died soon after arriving, leaving the children in the care of this unknown, hidden village. Masahata was very protective of his little sister, almost never seen away from her, until, when teachers had seen him fight off a few bullies, suggested that he attend the ninja academy. At first he refused, as it meant that he would have to leave his sister unattended, but when he learnt that he would be learning to protect her even better than he already was, he agreed.

As soon as she was old enough, Aya followed suit. The siblings were excellent students, Masahata revered for his strength and Aya for her excellent mind. As soon as they were noted for their massive progress, it was also noted that they had certain…abilities. They were called by the Hokage of the time, the third, who tried to explain it to them, attributing it to a 'Bloodline Limit'. He also asked them to look at a vase that was on the sill and asked them what was going to happen.

"It's going to fall," Masahata said after glancing at it.

"Maybe, but there is also a chance that it might not," Aya added. Then he asked what was in it.

"Leaves," they both replied simultaneously. A moment later, it fell, broke, and leaves flew into the air. The Hokage explained further that they had to hone their ability. Willingly, they took on training with him, along with their own studies, and later, along with work for Masahata, who had insisted that they relied too much on the kindness of the villagers. He worked hard, exceptionally hard, but whenever Aya offered to help, he would berate her, nearly to tears, but would always hold her, and apologise.

"I don't want you to be distracted from your studies at all. And I don't want you to strain your young self." Then he would ruffle her hair and shove her playfully. Quite soon, he had been able to buy a derelict house, which they spent every free moment renovating, and when it was fit for habitation, they moved in. They had finally found their home.

**********************************************************************

Aya was a quiet girl, but she made friends quickly. She was likeable, and very friendly. One thing that made her stand out even more than her brother. Next to him, her red hair and green eyes seemed like nothing. He was tall and imposing. And many swore that he could read minds. Because of this, she wasn't teased as much as anyone else. They had all learned their lesson when someone clipped her in line and pushed her into the dirt when she opposed. Masahata found him, and the boy still hadn't completely regained feeling in his left leg. People attributed their enviable closeness to telepathy. "They're of one mind. Can't you tell?"

**************************************************************************

Masahata was almost as devoted as a student as he was a brother. He was constantly being moved forward in classes and was a young Genin. Number one rookie in his year. His talent could not be denied. But he would become morose before having to leave on a mission. He hated leaving Aya alone.

"Lock the doors before you go to sleep," he would always say. Aya would listen, bored, at every instance he left. At one of those moments, he added to his long speech, "And don't have the party. It'll turn rowdy."

Aya stared agape. "I wasn't going to make a mess! What else am I supposed to do all alone?"

"Study."

She did have the party, though. She invited as many people from her class as she could, and many came when they heard that she had the house to herself. But before it started, she 'looked', as she called it. Different from her brother, she saw multiple 'possibilities' whereas he saw only one.

"But people make choices, nii-san. And they change their minds," she would say whenever he got angry when she reported more than 20 possibilities.

"But it makes you lose focus. Narrow the number down," he would command. When the guests arrived, she turned away those who would have made it rowdy. As the evening wore on, the conversation turned to the upcoming Genin exams.

"Your brother is a Genin, right, Aya-chan?" She turned to see who had asked that, flipping back her luxurious red hair. She saw the boy, same age as herself, grinning under his mask, drawn up over his nose. She rummaged her memory for his name.

"Yes, Kakashi-kun. But he's going to be in the Chuunin exam when he gets back from the mission." All her guests were in awe. She didn't mean to sound so boastful, almost imposing her importance on everyone. She regretted saying it when she saw Kakashi's eyes grin. But then he laughed lightly.

"That's great. I heard he was the number one rookie in his year."

Aya nodded more shyly now, then immediately changed the subject to their own upcoming exams. The chatter became more excited. They passed on gossip on the rumour that one of the Hokage would be present at the exam. It made some happy. Gai-kun asked Aya who she thought it would be.

She stared into space for a few seconds, then said, "If it rains, it will be the second, if it's windy, it'll be the third." She turned and noticed that Kakashi was now sitting next to her, and she swore that she could see his eyes glint, but waved it off as tiredness. He smiled again, and she was alarmed how disarming it was. They all laughed. She blushed.

"We'll see," they all said, feigning amazement at her predictions.

When Masahata returned, he glared at her crossly, and all she could say was, "I told you I wouldn't make a mess."

******************************************************************************

The Genin exam was postponed without reason, her Brother passed his, as expected, and suddenly, she felt pressure to pass. She felt that she couldn't let her brother down. The morning of her exam, he had an odd look on his face: Stern expectation.

"Don't be nervous," he said, handing her her breakfast.

"Think quickly, don't act rashly." She nodded. He drew the curtains and opened the windows.

"And don't 'look', it's cheating." The rain fell heavily, and the smell of wet earth rushed indoors.

**********************************************************************************************

As they stood in line, watching the examiners take attendance, Aya had not noticed that Kakashi was next to her again.

"You said if it rained it would be the third, right?"

She looked up at the examiners' desk and saw the second looking up and down the lines. Kakashi, apparently, was the only one who remembered her predictions. She turned to him imploringly.

"Please don't remind everyone."

He turned serious. "I won't, on one condition. You tell me how you did it." Aya started.

"Only if you tell me why you want to know."

******************************************************************************************************************

It was bliss in the Takayanagi house, even more than usual, when Aya had finally become a real ninja. Most people expected it. She was almost a reflection of her brother: young, strong and determined. But as soon as she was assigned to a team, Masahata told her that they would be leaving on a trip to the west, where he believed they came from. Aya was devastated.

"I won't be able to go on missions. I can't just leave, I just became a Genin!" She pulled her forehead protector off her waist, and showed him the leaf engraved on it. He couldn't look her in the eye, she was nearly crying.

"We have to go. We need to find out where we come from, and the timing is perfect." He went himself to his and her Jounin, and managed to get them to agree to keep their spots in their respective teams clear until they returned. Part of her was glad when he forbid her from telling anyone else that she was going to leave, even if it was just for a while.

"A few months," he kept saying, and it only made her more upset. They left one night, packed lightly. She didn't talk to him for a few weeks, but then she became her normal self again. She enjoyed their travelling, seeing different places and people, but whenever she would 'look' she saw fights where they came close to death, but they were all avoided. The few months that Masahata had talked about, and soon a year, had passed, and they had decided to turn back, their search unfruitful.

Back at Konoha, everyone commented on how they both had grown. Only then Aya noticed that she was a bit taller, and her brother seemed bigger. She was very quickly re-introduced to her team and was on missions very often, her Jounin squeezing training into every free second they had. And she barely saw her brother: whenever she was home, he was away with his team.

She was glad that she had friends, and was becoming friendlier with Kakashi. When Masahata was home, he seemed a bit jealous, taking up her time, and constantly pressing about her upcoming Chuunin exam.

"You need to take it easy, nii-san." He laughed, and tickled her belly like he used to when she was younger. She hated it, but couldn't help laughing as well.

******************************************************************************************************

And all appeared well. Masahata was respected and successful, making sure his sister wanted for nothing. Now mature, and feeling a bit smothered, Aya would stay away from the village even though missions were completed, and it was no secret that she was in company of Kakashi on almost all of these escapades. But she didn't care about rumours. Or the fact that a lot of people were still polite in their address when they were solely on a first name basis. She knew what his face looked like under his mask (she never told). He confided in her about his Sharingan.

Masahata would get short tempered whenever he heard people talking about them. Aya thought he didn't approve because he felt Kakashi was too laid back. She would listen to no advice.

"If you took a break from your work for just a moment, then you would know where I'm coming from."

As soon as she said it, she regretted it. He sat there, stunned. It was the night before a festival, with friendly fights between the Chuunin. He did not respond when she spoke. She left the house and didn't return that night.

But she was at the festival with all the hopeful Chuunin. Her red hair shone in the sunlight. She looked up at the people who had gathered to see them, and she saw her brother, who smiled wryly at her. She noticed, at that distance, how people tended to shy away from his muscular frame, and how the sun had lightened his hair, while hers remained a rich, blood-like red.

All the participants were watched closely and eagerly. Spectators noted how the scrawny boys had become strong young men, and the noisy, child-like girls had turned into sturdy, beautiful young women. Aya was particularly dogged with wolf-whistles whenever her chest bounced or heaved. Her forehead protector hung loosely around her small waist, resting on her feminine hips. She was very, very attractive, but fearfully powerful when she fought, making some think twice about asking her out.

She was secretly hoping to fight Kakashi, but she didn't, and knew why. The Hokage was afraid that they might go easy on one another, and she could feel Masahata's thoughts when he was happy that they didn't, happy not to see them given an excuse to touch one another. Some of the winners were unexpected, and some were sureties.

Masahata left as the ceremony began, thinking, "I know how this part goes."

Aya felt herself nodding. They were all honoured in turn, and Aya could feel the eyes burning holes into the skin exposed by the tears in her clothes on suggestive parts of her body. She went to a party that evening with everyone else. It was late when Kakashi pulled her aside, then they both left, heading for her house.

"Isn't your brother home?" he asked. He knew Masahata wasn't particularly fond of him.

"Oh, he's a bit mad at me. He'll want to stay away." They both smiled, as they usually did at moments like this. They walked in through the kitchen door. His hands were already fiddling around her waist, and she laughed suggestively, tauntingly. She turned to face him, and gorgeously pulled down his mask. She stroked his face. He caught her thumb in his mouth.

"Are you trying to be raunchy?" she asked, smiling. He lifted her onto the counter. They were breathing each other's air, Kakashi pushing back the red red hair so he could see her face, Aya looking into his right eye, kissed the closed Sharingan. They both started when they heard a chair being pulled back. Aya's nose flared.

"It's my brother. But something's different."

She told Kakashi to stay in the kitchen. Aya walked quietly into the living room, looking at the back of her brother's head, sitting in the high-backed armchair, staring at a picture of the two of them.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here, nii-san." She heard a faint chuckle.

"Aya, you don't have to call me that anymore."

His voice sounded different. Aya couldn't place his mood.

"What?" she asked tentatively.

He stood from the chair. His back was bare. He turned. He was completely nude. Aya was shocked frozen. He approached her, his muscles clearly defined in what little light there was. He rippled with every step.

"I understand what you said last night. I need to focus more on what I care about."

Aya wanted to step back, but couldn't. She wanted to shout. Masahata was directly in front of her, now. He pulled her closer, making their bodies touch.

"I'm sorry I've neglected you, and your needs."

He tilted her head up, and kissed her. Aya's mind clicked. She began to push him away, cringing as her hands touched him. But he held on, clinging to her flailing body, burying his face in her hair. Aya could smell the irritation on his skin when he rammed her against a wall. Aya reached out for a vase that was close by as he undid her top's clasps with his teeth, but instead it toppled over, breaking on the floor.

When he bit the flesh on her shoulder she yelped, and he smiled. She had found her voice. She was whispering, calling out. Masahata was getting more excited. Aya was starting to cry. Her throat hurt inexplicably. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Kakashi!" she yelled clearly. She was yelling for help. Kakashi burst into the room, running towards them. Time was agonisingly slow for Aya. She felt her skin smart as Masahata's hands ran over it. She felt a sharp pain.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Masahata swung his huge arm, catching Kakashi across the chest, throwing him across the room. Aya managed to slip from his grip, but tripped and fell on the floor. She looked up and saw Masahata gaining on her, ready for her.

She backed away, trying not to look, washed over with sheer fear, closing her eyes, hoping it wouldn't hurt.

Everything went quiet in her head, and she heard birds chirping.

A warm liquid splashed onto her bare chest. She opened her eyes. Her brother was leaning over her, bleeding from his chest. Kakashi had his arm through him, pushed right through Masahata, his own face covered in blood.

Aya stood quickly, and pried Kakashi's hand from her brother's back. They both left the house, running, kept close together, until they reached where Kakashi lived with his uncle. He wasn't home. Aya directed an exhausted Kakashi to the bedroom and lay him on the bed. She went to every room and locked every door and window. She left a replication at each exit.

Moments later, she returned to the bedroom with a bowl of water and a first aid kit. She knelt and proceeded to pat away the blood on Kakashi's face. Tears streamed down her face, falling onto her still bare chest, washing away Masahata's blood. She placed ointment on the wound running down Kakashi's left side. The eye was unharmed, and she shook as she put the bandage on him. Kakashi pushed himself up, and took her in his arms. He didn't know what to say, so he just listened to her weep. Their sleep was deep, death-like.

*****************************************************************************************************************

They woke at the same time the next morning. Kakashi was telling her that they should report the occurrences of the previous night. Aya agreed almost immediately, though she was already trying to erase the memory. As soon as they stepped outside, they both noticed a change in the atmosphere. Aya 'looked'.

She started to run, dragging Kakashi behind her.

"A demon!" she gasped. "Everyone is out fighting. We must have not heard the alarm."

Kakashi was stunned. "What demon?"

They had only run a few blocks when they saw it, nine tails lashing as it drew nearer to the village, demolishing everything it could. It was huge in all senses. They watched as ninja closest to it threw shuriken, and were almost caught in its jaws when it snapped.

"I have a feeling that we need a plan," Kakashi said, pulling the bandage off his face.

Aya held him back, her eyes going hazy for a moment. "There's something I need to do."

She 'looked' again. "Dive for cover when you smell...gas?"

He was staring at her. He fully knew about her 'multiple futures', and knew too that in her mind, she was calculating probability, and that what she said were warnings and only likely to happen, not particularly definite, and that you'd be an idiot if you didn't heed them. He felt a tiny shock when a small but painful static charge went from her fingers to his arm.

"In an hour or so it would be in the village. Be careful, and stay away from my brother."

It was the first time he had seen her eyes that dark green. He watched her run, moving away from the rumble, then joined the others in the mêlée.

It had taken Aya a long time to find the child, tiny and blond, and when she 'looked', she saw an immense loneliness. She nearly fell from the feeling of it. For a second, she thought of taking him back, but proceeded when she heard an explosion. She shielded the child from falling debris and covered its face with her torn sleeve when they had to pass through smoke.

The fourth finally appeared, accompanied by Jiraiya, and took the sleeping child from her.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked, looking from him to the child.

"I know I won't be able to protect him," he said, his face grimed with soot. Aya nodded, feeling bereaved.

"Name him," he said when he noted this. She protested, saying he was not hers to name.

"Someone needs to name him. Why not a beautiful lady?"

The fourth was always charming.

Jiraiya said, "Naruto? How about that?"

"Yes, that seems to fit. Naruto."

Minate leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I don't know what to say about what happened, but you need to think this through." Aya shuddered at the previous night's memory.

"You're going to be lonely out there," he continued, "and he'll miss you," he said, looking at the child.

She gave a half-hearted shrug. "Knowing my brother, he'll chase. That I can't stop."

Minate gave up. He bowed to her, and she surprised them all by hugging Minate, kissing the child on the forehead, and squeezing Jiraiya. She sped off to stop the framing that she was going to make her own work.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Aya arrived at the Hokage host and saw her brother already lugging the heavy scroll onto his back. He winced at the weight of the scroll on his still fresh wound.

"Put it back, Masahata." Her brother smiled at the sound of her voice. She knew he knew that she was watching him.

"We need to get rid of him. This is the easiest way. Then we can live together again."

Aya noted how he sounded like a stranger now. Crazed, obsessed, maniacal.

"I don't think you're well." She stopped herself from adding 'nii-san.' She had an inkling that he would explode.

He righted himself, and Aya dreaded the closeness should they be forced to fight. The broken door she was standing in afforded her a quick escape. That was what she wanted most. She felt she didn't stand a chance against him in a fight. She heard people approaching. She waited, and strangely, Masahata waited for her to react. It unsettled her. As the approaching group came closer, Aya threw at any window she could see. The noise made the group run to the scene. Aya crouched, holding the knife in one hand.

Her hair fell in her face, and once she was sure the group was within earshot, "I don't know how long you think you can keep that scroll away from me," she said.

Her heart leapt when she saw that Kakashi was one of them. Her new plan was going to work.

"Come on, nii-san, how long do you think you can fight with a wound like that?"

As predicted, Masahata lunged for her, and when the group saw them, it seemed like a fully fledged fight.

Blood had seeped through the bandage and Masahata's clothes were showing a growing red stain. To the group, it appeared as if Aya had stabbed her brother after he stopped her from taking the large, ancient scroll with all techniques, open and mostly forbidden. They all went after Aya, who they thought was the thief. She dodged the three, but let Kakashi get close enough for them to exchange blows.

"He was going to frame you," she whispered to him.

He seemed puzzled. "So what are you doing, framing yourself?"he asked. She nodded.

They paused for a while, their knives locked.

"You saw what he did. He'll go to any length. If I run, he'll chase." She knew what he was thinking: _Then you'll always be running. _

"I'm great at hiding," she whispered. She was an expert chakra manipulator, laying illusions so thick she could stand beside someone without their knowing.

Aya grinned for the last time. She threw her knife into a stone that stood decoratively in a corner of the room. It struck oddly. It sunk instead of chipping away the stone. Not a single fragment. She leapt out the open door and disappeared over the roofs.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

The village had already come very far with the rebuilding and repairs. Kakashi was looking at the infant, now marked on the face.

"He won't catch her," he said.

The fourth scratched his chin. "Such a strange tone. I couldn't tell if you were stating it or hoping it."

Kakashi didn't answer.

"Are you going to go after her?" The third, like almost everyone, knew of their relationship. "I would try to stop him."

Masahata had left before his crimes against his sister were brought forward, claiming that he had a duty to stop her as someone who cared for her. As a result, they had both been exiled, in absentia, though many did not believe that Aya deserved it, especially those who had fought her, who emphasised the many chances that she had to slice them open but hadn't, proving that she was trying to protect them from her brother's madness. But it couldn't qualify as evidence, so the Hokage had no choice but to exile her along with her brother.

"So?"

"So what?" Kakashi said, trying to sound as respectful as possible.

"When are you going to take leave to find her?"

Kakashi had thought of that often enough over the past few days. "I think the village has to be rebuilt before anyone can leave on a mission."

He watched a leaf float into the room, heading for the knife in the stone, watched it rest on the sharp edge of the blade. It fell on the ground in two clean halves.

*********************************************************************************************************

**Please tell me what you think. **

**I should be done typing the second part next week.**

**If you're wondering what inspired this, think Naruto from beginnig to end, then Cradle of Filth's entire discography afterwards. It was a hectic few days...**


End file.
